


An Expectation

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Foggy drops by Matt's apartment one day to find Tony Stark leaving. As if his crush on Matt wasn't hopeless enough.





	An Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Also starring Matt's lack of communication skills!

There were certain things that Foggy expected when he knocked on Matt's door with food in his hand. Like that Matt wouldn't even let him knock because he heard him coming, smelled the food, and didn't want to wait four more seconds for Foggy to raise his hand to the door. Or that Matt would be half beaten to hell from a night of Daredevil-ing, so the door would open to a busted face and Foggy would pretend like that didn't kill him. Sometimes Matt would hear him knock and just yell for him to come in, and that was always fine because usually he was grabbing juice from the fridge for them. His least favorite way of entering the apartment was to some gorgeous woman in her dress from the night before about to leave. It was just awkward for everyone, and Foggy didn't exactly welcome the reminder that Matt had an active sex life that had nothing to do with him. 

This was kind of the worst thing ever-- with only a little bit of exaggeration because seeing Matt hurt would always top the fact that he was having sex-- because Matt opened the door with a wide smile, and instead of a woman that looked like she'd come off a runway, it was Tony Stark. As in, Tony _ fucking _ Stark. He was just standing there in the background, redoing his tie. Foggy had seen enough people after a night with Matt that he could see the satisfied glow in an instant. 

This was Tony Stark, first modern superhero and the richest person, like, ever, so Foggy should say something cool and casual. "Uh, did you kidnap Iron Man last night? Cause I don't think I can beat his lawyers in the courtroom Matt." Oh yeah, ultra smooth, all the points to Nelson. 

Tony Stark just laughed and said, all suggestive, "Don't worry counselor, there was no forcing me to stay away from my home. No legal action required. You must be Foggy, I've heard great things." 

Foggy glanced at Matt, wanting to ask 'hey what the fuck' but he'd wait for Tony Stark to leave before he did that. 

"I could stay and chat, but I don't want to crash your morning. Matt, coming up on your right," he warned, stepping close with a hand on Matt's upper arm and pressing a kiss to his cheek. It wasn't anything that Matt wouldn't have known with his fiery vision or whatever he was calling it these days, which left Foggy with the uncomfortable feeling that Tony didn't know Matt from superhero coffee meetings. "I'll see you around. Nice to meet you," he said with another smile at Foggy. 

"You too," Foggy said automatically, turning so that Tony could walk past him without passive aggressive shoulder shoving. 

"Bye Tony," Matt said, still looking all soft and shit. Foggy stepped inside, closing the door and locking the bottom one out of habit. "Is that blueberry muffin for me?" 

"It was going to be, but that was before I found Tony goddamn Stark in your apartment! Seriously Matt, what the hell? How long has that been going on?" 

Matt gave a little shrug, but it was paired with his guilty face of hiding things from Foggy, so he didn't trust it for shit. "A couple days," he tried to lie, but Matt was seriously the worst liar ever. How had he ever kept the Daredevil thing a secret? It was mind-blowing, it really was. 

"Uh-huh, and how long is that in normal people time?" When Matt didn't immediately answer with the truth, Foggy added, "Unless we're lying to each other again. There are a few things I've been dying to do, but if I'm going to have to face your judgy face for it, I wasn't going to bother." 

"A month." 

"A _ month_? What the fuck?" Maybe he was pushing a little too hard about this, but in what world was this okay? He'd been okay with thinking that he didn't have a chance with Matt when it was a gender thing. Finding out that it wasn't? Yeah, that hurt. And finding out that Matt had gone for objectively the best guy ever-- c'mon Tony Stark had looks, brains, _ and _ money, and at last check all Foggy had was brains and a well-developed sense of awesomeness-- was even worse. Foggy had negative points in his dating points column as far as Matt was concerned, and that was probably all that he just wasn't interested. Considering that Foggy had been in love with him basically from their first night as roommates back in college, that wasn't a fun revelation. "How have you been seeing anyone for a month without me knowing?" 

"I didn't mean to keep it secret from you," Matt said, already sounding all small and hurt, because he remembered all too well their last fight. "It's not as bad as it sounds. We met a month ago, went on a date two weeks later, then we had a date again last night. There wasn't much to tell." 

Foggy sighed, but he wasn't angry anymore. He'd never been able to hold onto his anger for very long, and apparently this was going to be no exception. "I guess you can have your blueberry muffin then, but only if you tell me everything not sex related." 

"I didn't know you were interested in my relationships." 

Foggy snorted as he walked to the kitchen and started unloading the goodies. "No offense, but how often have you had real relationships? Besides, this is Tony Stark. Unlike us, his lawyers are rolling in money and I'm not above using you to get us there." 

Matt laughed but filled him in. Iron Man had saved him from a normal daytime fight, Matt had thanked him and gone on his way. Tony was nosy and thought that Matt should have been ridiculously impressed with him, so he looked him up a while later, dropping in the office once when both Foggy and Karen were gone. He'd flirted and suggested, and Matt lied to him-- Foggy's words, not Matt's-- by saying that he didn't put out on the first date. Tony scheduled them for three just to be sure, but all it took was two. 

"Wow Matt, two dates. You sure that isn't something you'll need to confess for later?" 

"It's not like that." 

"I don't believe you, but I don't know enough about Catholicism to just say you're wrong." He pointed a finger at Matt, and picked up his coffee cup with his free hand. "I want it on the record that I don't believe you though." 

"That's a pretty big commitment Foggy, you sure you want to do that?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course not, but nothing bad happens if I'm wrong here." 

"I'll remember." 

"You remember everything, I swear it's one of your superpowers." 

"They're not superpowers," Matt said, an old argument. 

"Uh-huh." Foggy took a sip of his coffee then continued, "So when are you telling Tony about your fetish wear?" 

"It's not fetish wear." 

"It's bright red leather and it's skin tight." 

Matt glared at him mildly, not one of his I'm-about-to-kill-you glares thankfully. "I'm not telling him." 

"I'm no relationship expert, but that seems like a bad idea." 

"He's the leader of the Avengers, he won't appreciate that I'm a vigilante." 

"_I _ don't appreciate that you're a vigilante." 

"Yeah, but you forgave me for it and accepted that you couldn't change my mind." 

"And you think your new boyfriend will change your mind when I couldn't?" 

"What? No, of course not," he said, so dismissive that Foggy was happy he was firmly in first place as the best friend. "But I like working on my own, and he'd either try to tell me to stop, or he'd want me to join an official group." 

"You're expecting a lot from someone you've only been on two dates with." 

Matt shrugged again, and this time he was hiding something. 

"Are you... seeing him again?" 

Matt started to shrug for a third time, then stopped, clearly reminding himself about the no-secrets agreement they had. "Yeah, I think so." 

Foggy blinked, not knowing what to say to that. 

"If he isn't bored of me, that is," Matt added with a self-deprecating twist of his mouth. 

"What's to be bored of? You're the best lawyer in Hell's Kitchen, you're a hot commodity." 

"Second best," Matt corrected. "But thanks." He took a bite of his muffin, humming happily at the taste. "Thanks, this is great." 

"No problem," Foggy said, but he couldn't help but wonder how long Tony Stark was going to be around. 

* * *

"Hey Foggy?" Karen asked, frowning at a letter with thick, expensive paper. "Why is Stark Industries sending us mail?" 

"They're sending us mail?" He got up and walked over to her desk. 

"It's just one letter, but I think that counts," she said, angling it so he could see it as well. "Also it's asking if you and Matt want to work for them, so that feels like more mail will be sent." 

"They what?" In a move that was far too rude for how nice Karen was, Foggy snatched the letter from her. He'd buy her a fancy latte this week to make up for it, but in the meantime he stared hard at the piece of paper, eyes scanning through the words quickly. The words 'offer', 'meet to discuss terms', and 'hope to hear from you at your earliest convenience' jumped out at him. "Oh my god," he said faintly. Feeling numb, he gave the letter back to Karen. "Where the hell is Matt?" 

Karen looked at him like she feared for his health. "He's talking to Mrs. Rosenstein, remember?" 

"Right." 

She checked the clock. "He should be back in the next ten minutes, we can tell him then." 

"Assuming he doesn't accidentally sidestep and bring home another superhero." 

Karen frowned, looking adorably confused. "When did he bring a superhero here? I didn't think Daredevil even came by the office." 

To ignore that question, Foggy poured a cup of coffee for himself and asked if Karen wanted one. She shook her head and gestured to the half-full one on her desk as the reason why. It was a very long eight minutes when Matt finally came back in the door, cane in one hand and his briefcase in the other, holding a recorder and probably nothing else since he couldn't exactly take notes on paper the way Foggy did. 

Karen, never one to beat around the bush, blurted, "Why did Stark Industries ask us to work for them?" 

Matt paused. "What?" 

Foggy knew that he'd heard her perfectly fine, so he said, "They sent a letter." 

"Why?" he asked, voice carefully kept mild. Foggy knew it meant he was holding back something passionate, but right now he didn't know if it was passionate-good or passionate-bad. 

"I think you'd know better than either of us." 

"What does that mean?" Karen asked, looking between the two of them. Neither of them glanced at her. "Uh, guys?" 

"Tony mentioned it, but I had hoped he was joking." 

"Why would you want him to be joking?" 

"Tony who?" Karen asked. 

"Matt, this is our chance to not be scraping by for the rest of our lives, and it's not like working for him would be as bad as one of the big firms. They probably just want to hire us for a single case, and then we won't have to deal with it again, but we’d be set on expenses for half a year." 

"Guys! Tony who?" 

"Tony Stark," Matt answered, looking tired as he walked with sure steps over to his chair. 

"Tony _ Stark_?!" 

"I'm not using my relationship with him to get us higher paying cases." 

"Your _ relationship_??" 

Foggy sighed, running a hand through his hair, because Matt was in stubborn mode-- even more so than he usually was. "I'm not saying that we do that, but they offered. What's the harm in talking to them about it?" 

"Nepotism." 

"No one tells me anything," Karen said, throwing back some of her coffee. 

"I don't see why you refuse to even consider this." 

"Let's say we get a case. What about when they want another?" 

"We evaluate it then, I'm not seeing the problem." 

"And when Tony and I break up? What then?" 

"Either they'll stop offering and there's no harm done, or they keep offering because guess what? We're damn good lawyers and we've earned it." 

"Hmph." Matt didn't look the least bit convinced. 

"So now that that's... not solved at all, why do you think you and Tony are going to break up?" 

"It's what people in relationships do." 

"Not everyone." 

Matt didn't look at him flatly because even with his sight adjacent thing, he couldn't focus on the exactly right spot. But he did look like he thought Foggy was being dumb which personally, Foggy thought was unfair. "This is the longest relationship I've been in. It's not going to work out on my first try." 

"You're such a pessimist. Can't you try being positive for once?" Foggy asked with an encouraging smile that probably did nothing to help. 

Matt didn't bother to respond to that. 

* * *

Foggy poked his head in, didn't see Matt, and made to wait outside the door for him. 

"Come on in," Tony said before he could really get out of sight. 

"Uh, you sure?" 

"Yeah, there's no reason for you to wait out there when you could be sitting in here." 

"That makes sense." 

"I'm always sensible," Tony said, with all the air of someone expecting to be contradicted. 

Considering what Foggy saw of him in the news, that made sense. Actual sense, not whatever Tony was usually on to voluntarily go in a metal suit to fight. He scoffed. "Yeah, that's what they call you: Sensible Man, fighting the good fight for heroes everywhere. Why am I here? Matt told me to come by, and all he said was that it wasn't work related." 

"He didn't tell you? Aren't you best friends?" 

"We are." 

Tony blinked, then his smile got wider. "Matt's a weird brand of secretive, but whatever, I'll roll with it. Since you guys are so close and it looks like we might be together a while longer, I wanted to get to know you better. I asked him to invite you to dinner with us, and apparently he told you to come here without giving you a reason. Weird, but I'll accept it." 

* * *

Foggy, Tony learned, was awesome. 

Matt, he also learned, was in love with Foggy. 

Tony wasn't really used to being someone's second choice, and it wasn't a good feeling. 

* * *

Tony wasn't sure falling for Foggy himself was the solution to this problem, but he did it anyway. 

* * *

"Do you ever feel like maybe you could save yourself a shit load of trouble if maybe you just said something about it?" Tony asked suddenly one day, interrupting the peaceful quite the three of them had going. Matt was reading something, and Foggy had been frowning at a letter until Tony spoke. 

"Uh, I guess? Never really thought about it," Foggy said, not looking up from the page. 

Matt was suspiciously still, finger still poised above the book like he'd been frozen in place. 

"What about you, Matt?" Foggy asked. 

"No," he said, but it was abundantly clear that he was lying. 

Tony just blinked at him. "Moving on," he said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. "How do the two of you feel about polyamory?" 

That definitely got a reaction. Foggy only dropped the letter to stare at Tony incredulously, but Matt startled, his leg bumping into the table with a loud thump that knocked over Tony's glass-- thankfully empty. 

"Well that's not promising," Tony noted. He leaned back into the chair again. "It was just an idea, Matt, I'm not giving you an ultimatum or anything. Though, since I'm laying shit out right now, I gotta say that I'm surprised you're this surprised. After I said I wanted to get to know Foggy you've been inviting him on our dates." 

"I didn't know I was intruding," Foggy said quickly, not wanting to be a point of contention here. As for the polyamory thing... yeah he had an idea for why he was here for this conversation he was just hoping that he wasn't wrong because that would be pretty damn embarrassing. He was pretty sure he wouldn't recover from that to be honest. He would just do all his work from home on his laptop and occasionally show up to court. Avoiding Matt would be a lot easier if he wasn't also Daredevil, but chances were that Matt wouldn't want to see him either because then they'd have to Talk About It. He was pretty sure Matt was allergic to any conversations that weren't to priests during confession. 

"You weren't, that's my point," Tony said. "You gonna keep pretending you're deaf too, Matt? Or do you have an opinion about this?" 

"Polyamory's fine if that's what people want in their relationship," he said, voice carefully blank of any telling emotions. Emotions that could have, you know, let Tony know which way he was leaning for this conversation. 

"Is it something you'd want? With Foggy, I mean. This isn't an open offer for whoever you want, but I'm good with him. Not that I think you'd really _ want _ to date anyone else, but I thought I'd cover all my bases to be safe." 

Matt still said nothing. 

"Matt? I'm gonna need you to talk to me before I dig a hole for myself. Although I guess I could always kiss Foggy and see how that goes over, but if you're not into this idea then that would be cheating and I'm not about that. Plus Foggy might punch me for your honor." 

"Matt could punch you just fine," Foggy said, without really thinking about it. Even without his superpowers-- that he claimed weren't really superpowers-- he would have been able to manage it. "And it would probably hurt more than if I tried." Upper-body strength wasn't exactly Foggy's best feature, and he had like zero training with this. He was pretty sure that if he tried to punch Iron Man he'd just teleport directly into jail. 

"It's the idea of it," Tony said, waving a hand dismissively. "Matt, seriously, I'm beginning to think that I broke you. I wouldn't have brought it up unless I thought you were going to say yes." He paused. "Maybe I would have, but c'mon, it's not like I was trying to freak you out." 

"I'm not freaking out," Matt denied, but it was still obvious that he was lying. 

"I'm looking at you doubtfully," Tony said, expression definitely matching what he said. "You don't need to pour your heart out or anything, but just let me know if this is something you're interested in." 

He swallowed, fingers working uselessly over the table as he clenched his hand. "I need some air," was what he said instead, not remembering to grab his cane as he bolted away. When he reached the hallway, his hand went out automatically to make sure he was keeping track of where he was. 

Both Tony and Foggy stared at his retreating figure. "In my defense, I wasn't expecting that," Tony sighed, sagging in his chair. "I didn't want to make either of you uncomfortable, I really did fucking think that you'd both be for it." He sounded miserable and defeated, and Foggy thought about telling him that Matt could definitely still hear him, but that was connected to Daredevil so he couldn't exactly say it. "Well," he said rubbing his hands over his face harshly, "I guess I'll file that under topics to never fucking bring up again and hope he forgets about." 

"Why'd you bring it up at all?" 

"It was a good idea," Tony defended. "You two are in love with each other but not mentioning it for whatever stupid reason, and it's not like I'm going to break up with Matt in the hopes that he'll get his head out of his ass. Polyamory's pretty common, and with him inviting you on our dates, I'd thought he was thinking of it himself." He blew out a breath, then pushed back from the table. "I guess I should go apologize." 

* * *

Surprisingly, what fixed the mess of their relationship after the polyamory talk was Daredevil crashing in front of Tony while he was trying to bring Foggy takeout for a midnight meal. "Uh, you okay there Daredevil?" Tony hadn't met him in person, but it was pretty obvious which superhero he was. 

"Fine," he said gruffly, getting to his feet. Then he wobbled because he, y'know, had a hole in his side. 

"Sure you are," Tony said easily, switching the bag to one hand and walking up next to him to help take some of his weight. 

Daredevil froze up like a goddamn statue as soon as Tony touched him. "I don't need help, Iron Man." 

"Last time I checked, you don't have a healing factor." 

"I don't like hospitals," he said. His voice was deep and growly like he was a bear, but there was something familiar about it. 

"I know. I'm going to a friend's place, and he's got some experience patching up idiots like you." 

Somehow, that made Daredevil tense up even more, which couldn't be good for his wound. "I'll be fine." 

"You're a shit liar." Then it clicked. Of all the things to make him realize that his boyfriend Matt was the superhero Daredevil, it had to be how bad he was at lying. There was no way that Foggy, as his best friend and business partner, and the guy Matt was in love with, didn't know about this. "I'm sure Foggy's used to you dropping in by now." 

There was a palpable moment where Tony could _ tell _ that Matt was considering lying about it again. Maybe denying that he had no idea who Foggy was. Instead, he said, "How long have you known?" 

"Not very," was what Tony said because he didn't want to slow this down and have Matt lose even more blood. Admitting that he figured it out three seconds ago sounded like it would take a while. "We can talk about it later. Or I guess we can do the thing where we don't talk about anything until it all falls apart since that's what you're used to." 

Matt clenched his jaw and said nothing until after they arrived at Foggy's apartment. When Tony knocked on the door, Matt kind of wrenched himself out of Tony's grip so that he was standing on his own. Foggy looked surprised to see them, but not nearly as surprised as he would have been if he wasn't used to seeing Daredevil. "Uh, hey Tony." He glanced at Matt as he passed by into the apartment. "Using the front door? Did Tony teach you manners when I wasn't looking?" 

"If I did, it's news to me. Here's the food I promised," Tony said, holding the bag up in offering as he stepped inside. 

The door closed, and Foggy redid all of his locks. "Set it on the counter, I'll get to it after I patch this dumbass up." 

"Do you always call him dumbass?" Tony asked. "Can I start doing that too?" 

"Not if you want to keep dating me," Matt called from the living room. He was using his normal voice again, the mask off and in the process of peeling the top of his suit off. "I don't even like that Foggy does it." 

"It's an insult for a reason," Tony told him. "You're not supposed to like it." 

"Hmph." 

"Are you serious with this?" Foggy asked, glaring at the bullet hole in Matt's side like it had personally offended him. Which it probably had considering it was a very painful wound in someone he loved. Tony could sympathize. "Which mob was it this time? We've done Russian and Hungarian so far. Is there a Spanish one? German maybe?" He grabbed what looked to be an extensive first aid kit and pulled on gloves as easily as if he was a medical professional. 

"No mob, just a mugger." 

"A mugger got the best of you?" 

"I wouldn't say that." 

"Why not? Because you don't like to admit defeat even when you get blown up?" 

"Blown up?" Tony asked, alarmed. He hadn't heard that story at all, and he got the feeling he was going to need to press Foggy for details if he wanted to know. 

Matt glared at nothing in particular, looking like a recalcitrant puppy instead of someone that could murder you if he wanted. "I'm still alive, and he's in jail, I think that counts as me winning." 

"Great," Tony muttered, "you're competitive about this." 

"Iron Man is too," Matt grumbled loudly, not even wincing when Foggy cleaned out the wound. "Are you going to get over here or stand by the door all night?" 

"This wasn't exactly how I expected my evening to go." Besides, it's not like he knew how to help. His basic medical knowledge was this: find a doctor, or ignore it and hope for the best. Most people in his life didn't like it when he chose the second one, but Matt had already turned down the first one. "I was hoping for some gossiping with Foggy and gorging myself on Chinese food, not watching you bleed on his carpet." 

"For once, he's not actually getting blood on the carpet." 

Tony made a face but was quiet the rest of the time that Foggy had to stitch him up. Matt refused the offered painkillers with a shake of his head before Foggy could even ask. Unfortunately, it seemed like an old habit at this point. 

"I've thought about your offer," Matt said suddenly when Foggy was disposing of everything. 

"What offer?" He offered Matt a million different things in a week's time, and hell if he knew which one he'd latched onto. 

His throat worked for a moment before he answered. "Dating Foggy." 

Foggy startled, nearly dropping the alcohol swabs he'd used. 

He tilted his head to sort of be looking at Foggy instead of nothing at all. "I know you're attracted to me. And Tony. And he likes you, and I like you, so. Why not?" 

Foggy just stared at Matt like he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Since when do you like me?" 

"My guess would be since law school," Tony said. 

Foggy glanced back at Tony, saw his easy going expression, then looked to Matt. 

"Maybe a little before," Matt admitted quietly. 

Foggy swallowed, tucking his hair behind his ear even though it hadn't come undone. 

"Two of us are on board," Tony said, not really pushing, more of a nudge. "You're number three. What's it going to be Foggy?" 

"Did you actually think I'd say no?" 

Matt shrugged, but it was obvious that he'd been worried. Tony made a face that said he'd been thinking the same. 

"I can't believe I have to be the confident one in this relationship," he sighed, then pinked when Matt leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. 

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding anything but. When he leaned back to his own space, he licked his lips automatically. "But I've wanted to do that for years." 

"I've only wanted to do it for a few months, so I'm willing to wait until after the first date like a gentleman." 

"Didn't you say back when you brought this up that I'd been on dates with the two of you?" 

"I mean, if you want me to kiss you right now, I'm not gonna say no." 

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seems rushed, sorry (but also not too sorry), this was supposed to be like 2k when I started it


End file.
